Vongola 10th's Generation
by MaskedWizard
Summary: Haru's parents was killed and her only hope to cope up with this tragic event is to join the Vongola. But in the middle of the haste between the assassins who murdered her parents, Haru, discovered that she was slowly falling in love with the boss.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o0o~

Three middle-aged men are scattered in the dark alleyway, one is carrying a rifle that occupies both of his hands, and the other is holding a knife while the third one has nothing. The three of them was searching for a girl named haru. According to the information that was given, the girl is brown haired, a Japanese native and 5'0 feet in height. The reason for their action is simple; they wanted to annihilate the Miura family.

They wanted to exterminate her.

One of the three men who had a scar on his left cheek crossed his eyebrows holding the knife he swished it on the other man's neck.

" You! Where is Haru Miura?" said the angered voice.

"I-I saw her passed through here…please spare me." Answered the frightened man who was shaking.

The man was not pleased with his answer, gently he chopped his neck down to the throat, the poor man wiggled and shouted yet he could not escape his death, blood splashed out from his décolletage in a few seconds his heart stopped beating. He died.

The man with the riffle giggled at the scene and shot the dead body with ten bullets.

"Hey! No time for playing around the little rabbit must've gone far." The scarred man said.

" Tell that to yourself, you're the one who killed our lead." The man answered as he bursted out laughing.

The man frowned; his partner won't listen to him.

"…And what do we have here…" the riffled man smiled, looking at the young girl who stepped out from where she is hiding. Her white-laced one-piece gown was drenched with blood; her face was streaked with tears.

"MURDERERS!" was the only sound that came from her dried throat.

The man laughed. "And so what?" he mocked as he stepped towards Haru.

Haru stepped backwards half willing to fight, half scared but out of all those emotions only one stood out. The feeling of being alone, tears fell from her wet face she hasn't stopped crying since yesterday, the day they killed her parents.

"…Why?.... didn't papa gave you everything you wished for? why did you kill them? why?"

" Your lives is what we wanted but he never gave us that" the knifed man smirked.

She stared at the killer's eyes; they were blank and emotionless as if a dead body is a part of their daily routine. Her feet were frozen on the spot. She was scared; yes too scared to run and to escape from the clutches of her soon to be killers.

Slowly her breath became uneasy, her heart began pounding out of her chest. _So this is the feeling of dying. _She thought.

"…Kill Me," a sweet gentle voice said among the assassins.

The riffled man was dumbstruck; it was his first time to hear such a word, no one among his prey had said such thing in the past, it was always 'spare me' or 'please don't kill me'. He smiled and inched closer to haru.

Haru lifted her head looking at the dark black sky wherein no stars were seen. Quietly accepting her fate she closed her eyes knowing that after this her parents would be waiting for her. Yes they should be there, baking her favorite vanilla frosted cookies like always.

She closed her eyes tighter as she remembered their memories.

"Dying is not a solution" an unfamiliar deep voice called out of nowhere. Haru opened her eyes and tilted her head to where the voice came from.

A group of teenagers all wearing a black suit and a tie, they were marching forward. She stared at the unfamiliar faces, was hope on her side? No! She whisked out the thought of being the sole survivor of the Miura family. After all what can a group of teenagers do in a life and death situation, a bigger group is nothing compared to these experienced assassins.

But something tells her that they are not the same as she thought.

" Yo! Are you okay?" asked the raccoon haired boy with a bright smile. The silver haired individual at his side cringed his teeth with the comment.

"YOU!" the terrified scarred man shouted. His face went pale as he said those words. He knew them. They were he infamous Vongola ring guardians, but what alerted him most is the presence of the orange haired boy in the middle. He was known for killing a thousand lives of different families without lifting a finger. Even for a murderer, his aura alone could chain them in place. The scarred man felt chills down to his bones and he knew that his partner felt the same.

Out of fear the rifled man lounged towards the group of teenagers, madly shooting the bullets at them. He cackled senselessly. Haru was left open her captor's attention are both preoccupied with the sudden appearance of the mysterious teenagers. It was her chance to escape but her feet won't let her.

"Attack'd squalo!" the raccoon boy yelled as he slashed the bullets in halves. Protecting the person in their middle. He stepped in front of the boy and glared at the rifled man.

"Attacking Juudaime is unforgivable!" The silver haired guy ran towards the two disappearing in front of them and replacing his presence with explosives. The two captors went in a coma.

" Yamamoto why do you always get in my way?! I could take them on without your help anyway!" The guy protested ignoring the two defeated men out of cold in the alley.

"ha-ha…But I can't just stare while tsuna is being attacked." The other one replied while smiling.

"Boss, are you okay?" the girl with a green uniform asked. The man looked away at the woman and stared at haru.

"Who are you people?" Haru whispered as if afraid of the answer. The orange guy turned back followed by his comrades.

But the raccoon guy turned back and smiled "We are the mafia" Haru's eyes widened who would've believe that mafia existed in this era but after seeing those people in action no one could even doubt that mafias don't exist.

The guy ran back to his friends leaving the orphaned girl abandoned once again. She could see the green uniformed girl kept saying something to the orange guy but the guy always shook his head. Gathering up her courage, she ran to the odd group.

Bowing on her knees she said "Please take me with you…'

The young brunette in the middle who kept acting as if their leader looked at her with empty eyes "No…

Then he left her on the ground followed by his friends. Haru is once again deserted. The sensation drowned her, she never felt so dejected in her life. Those pair of orange eyes seemed to rip through her. With that one word exploded like uranium in front of her eyes. Strength left her body. Is there something to continue for living? Her dreams and life vanquished like mist.

The cold air tingled her fragile body. She felt blood sprout her dried lips; her bony hands covered her face, as salty water flowed down from her face once more. Haru did nothing but to grieve. Mourn for something that she knew would never come back to her. Haru stared at the two men who were defeated; in a way she wished that help didn't passed by. Then a realization struck her.

She wanted to die.

Haru knew that it wasn't a solution. Death is not something that is supposed to be chosen. But—Those drastic events made her crazy. All she longed for was to be with her mama and papa. Was that bad? They took their lives, what's the big deal loosing her own life?

Her knees shudder as she stands. Comfort me! Was what her face demand. Out of the full moon she walked aimlessly in a never-ending maze.

"Help…' the only whisper that escaped from her lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

"Boss, are you worried about that girl?" asked chrome as tsuna went inside the black limousine. The other guardians stared at him. Chrome was the person closest to tsuna second to reborn, so if anything bothers tsuna she was always the first one to know.

Tsuna stared at the girl. When did he ever develop into an open book to the guardian of mist? She was always loss for words when he first met her, but look at now, she acts like her mother would do when she's here. He covered his eyes and laid his head at the corner of the limo as if he was having a headache. He clenches his fists and looks at her.

"Even If I pity her I can't do anything for her…

Chrome was aware of his pain. He wasn't the type of person who would gather people inside the mafia world. Tsuna never liked dragging people in danger. He despises the mafia world.

Chrome sat beside tsuna inside the luxurious automobile. "I'll protect her boss if you want to help her that much." She said

Tsuna turned to her, the girl with the illusionary organs was asking to protect someone he wanted to save. It was ridiculous. A Mafioso who'll save people in need?

"No Chrome…' Tsuna said stubbornly.

Chrome eyed at Tsuna, there's no way to change his mind when he's like this. She knew that he wanted to help that girl, being soft hearted and all but what stops him from doing it, Is his nature. The nature of a Vongola boss.

"Then can I take her in our House?' Ryohei said out of the blue. The wild white haired guy beamed unknowing of the tense situation as usual. Gokudera glared at him although he knew so well that it'll be useless, the thick headed guy will take at least 6 hours before understanding the meaning of his glare and his eyebrow will be stiff as a stone if he would have done that.

Tsuna gripped his hand not looking at the dumb guy. "I do not want to include that girl in our world…Please understand." He closed his eyes trying to forget the begging face.

"My mom could take care of her and so is kyoko." Ryohei insisted.

Tsuna gave a slight nod.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Haru looked at the black velvet atmosphere, she felt nothing. The pain does not hurt anymore. Her heart is numb, being used to the twinge of the sudden outburst of yesterday. She examined the bed to where she sat. It was nothing like her home, the elegance and rich ambiance cannot compete to her residence, as if being in a different world suddenly. It was her first time to see such a small room but she didn't think about it much. Her body fell on the bed; strands of her dark brown hair went in disarray. The couch felt stiff and the smell was so unfamiliar, the fragrance of cologne was gone. Cobwebs hanged in the ceiling, haru stared at the yellowish wood. Thinking of nothing, she knew that if she thinks too much the memories of yesterday might pop up again. Her body itched with her clothes, which was composed of an overgrown grey shirt and worn down jeans.

She can't sleep. Knowing that there is a bunch of person who wants to kill her. Feeling safe must be the last thing that she would've feel in this situation.

" Ah… Gomenosai for barging in" a green uniformed girl said while holding a bunch of clean clothes.

Haru looked at her, she remembered her face as the worried girl on the orange eye lad_. The orange-eyed lad…_ haru whispered.

" Ryohei-san asked me to pick you up… I'm sorry for the worn down clothes it was chikusa's" Chrome frowned by the mention of the name. as if she was trying to stop her tears from falling.

Haru didn't say anything, normally she would stick her nose to these kinds of business but it's no time for that.

" Chrome?' a voice from outside was shouting from the entire building.

The girl looked up and immediately went out the room leaving haru behind.

Haru pushed her head on her knees, she was hungry and thirsty but she can't do anything cause she doesn't have money and it was a greater risk to go outside.

" Tsuna was looking for you why didn't you ask for permission to go out?"

Said one voice outside, haru could tell that he was the raccoon haired guy on the fight.

"Gomen, I'll go back immediately after I tend to miss haru"

Haru flinch at the mention of her name. _How did she know about her name? she didn't say anything_

"No Chrome. I'll tend haru you go back. Tsuna is really worried about you"

There was a long pause then the raccoon haired guy started talking again but this time it was a little softer like he was about to say something forbidden.

"Stay with him Chrome, he needs you more than ever. After reborn died"

"I understand, please take her to Ryohei-san's base"

"I got it"

A head popped from the door. It was the raccoon haired guy this time.

"Yo! Distressed maiden. What can I do for you?' Yamamoto said happily smiling like there is no tomorrow.

This time haru spoke.

" Who is reborn?" she asked thinking that, the mentioned _Tsuna_ would understand how she felt.

But the smiling guy suddenly changed moods his grin was turned into a frown.

"eavesdropping won't do you good" He said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry" haru said like a soft murmur.

" Well, if you're going to live with us then you must know these things "

Haru looked at him eager to know who is this reborn.

"_He was tsuna's friend, teacher and family. He was the only one whom tsuna trusted within the Vongola. That was before he did not want to become part of it. Their relationship is far more deeper than those of a family, He knows plenty of tsuna's secrets he was the one who understands him most. you could say that they are inseparable."_

Yamamoto smiled at the memory but he later frowned and looked at haru.

_"He was killed protecting tsuna-- _ Yamamoto clenched his fists and shook his head. _It was tragic, It was the first time he saw someone killed and on the top of that it was his family… He died smiling at him, his body went cold while he was in tsuna's arms"_

_"After that day tsuna became an entirely different person, and at such a young age of fourteen he handled the family that he hated to exist."_

Yamamoto sighed and stopped speaking. Haru on the other hand tried to console the boy; she knew that he couldn't say anything more than that.

The heartbreaking story didn't seem to affect Haru more than Yamamoto. From his reaction it appears that it's not only tsuna who regretted loosing reborn but also him.

"I'm sorry" Haru whispered.

Yamamoto beamed at her. And shook his head " I'm at fault because I'm the one who wanted to tell you. Actually, Chrome restricted us to talk about that time cause she was afraid that it would make Tsuna change more. And I believe that he feels that it is his responsibility though we never said anything like that."

"I'm sorry" Haru said again.

"Ha-ha don't make that face… It makes me feel guilty"

" Umm. Can I come in?" an orange haired girl said as she knocked on the half opened door.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto-kun, Where is Tsuna?" She asked smiling back at Yamamoto then at Haru who was looking at her.

"Eh, I thought that he was at the base?"

" A black limousine was parked outside this building, I thought that it was Tsuna's" Kyoko replied wondering.

Yamamoto's eyes widen and covered Haru with his jacket.

"This is bad!!! Kyoko-chan call The base and ask for some back-ups."

"Why?" Kyoko-chan asked as she reached for her cellular phone.

"The men who wanted to kill haru must've found her already." Yamamoto glared at the floor and grabbed haru's hand.

Kyoko-chan nodded after she finished the phone call.

Yamamoto lit a lamp and went inside a small door that was ¼ of a size of a normal door. Haru followed before Kyoko. Then Yamamoto closed the entrance by a cabinet.

"Chrome must've encountered them already since she left just a minute ago."

"What, will she be okay?" Kyoko-chan said while walking on a secret passage in order to escape.

"Daijobu, Chrome is a tough one since Mukuro is with her always."

Haru squeezed Yamamoto's hand that was grabbing her hand.

"Don't be scared I'm sure that Tsuna and the others would come in no time."

"That's right, Tsuna is someone whom you can depend on." Kyoko winked and proceeded on following.

"Demo… I'm the reason why all of you must go through all these." Haru said apologetically.

"Ha-ha… Did you know that a mafia always lives with his life in trouble? This much of a problem is like an everyday routine." Yamamoto glanced at her.

A huge explosion caused the house to shake.

"Heh, I don't think that they are patient enough to look for us too bad were almost in the exit."

~o0o~

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys, This is the chapter two of Vongola Tenth's Generation. Sorry for the long wait.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_Reviews are very appreciated._

~o0o~

"_My life wasn't much of a use without you..."_

~o0o~

The light flickered from the dining room of the main base of Vongola family. It reflected through the chandeliers of the room making an illusion of tiny spotlights, the pictures of the previous Vongola bosses are arranged in a big frame, however, the tenth picture of the Vongola boss was different from the others, and he was no doubt the youngest Vongola successor that succeeded before he was eighteen. His physical frame is very improbable for a Vongola boss, although he most likely inherited the face of the first.

The black furnace filled the entire room making it elegant and stylish. The red carpet was laid gently on the ground, various gold accessories was placed neatly on the meticulously carved drawer, every object that laid on the room was made to preserve it antiquity and memories, the light flickered once again in the fireplace, this time a big shadow blocked the light making the chandeliers unable to propagate the tiny spotlights that it has produced earlier.

The person sighed as he watched the fire danced with the wind, he was no older than fourteen though he wore rich wardrobes and costly gold accessories.

His orange eyes shone like gold.

"Juudaime..." a voice from behind called him.

_Juudaime _he told himself, a name so unfamiliar, so distant.

"What is it that you called me?" The boy who sat in front of the fireplace asked, still he did not bother to turn his head knowing that it was Gokudera who called him from behind.

"I have news from Kyoko." Gokudera answered making a small gesture of bow.

"What happened?" His voice was firm and direct. There was no sign of any hesitation coming from his tone anymore.

"The men who was looking for the girl earlier has followed her scent, they are trying to lure her outside the building." Gokudera said.

"Such a small group has followed her from Chrome's base?" Tsuna asked, though his question was more like a statement.

"Yes Juudaime, they wanted some allies that would help them go out of the building safely." Gokudera continued.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera from the reflection of the vase. He was worried; he wanted to help the poor girl too. Though he doesn't look much like someone who takes care of others, he has a soft heart for people who need help.

Tsuna smiled. They weren't like mafia. They don't act like mafia.

"Wait for my orders outside the base. Bring Ryohei along after all he is the one who forced me to take her in the family. It is his responsibility in what will ever happen to her." Tsuna stated.

"Yes, Juudaime." After that he left.

His voice echoed through the room. And there was a short pause before Tsuna got up from the fire place and proceeded outside the building.

~o0o~

"How did they found out about the base?" Yamamoto asked as he held Haru's hand towards the exit.

Kyoko shook her head and proceeded on following, there wasn't much of a conversation to talk about and it is not the right place where they should talk. Haru looked at the both of them, they were too calm regarding with the situation they were in, too used to these scenarios, they were nothing like her.

As if they breathe a different kind of air.

Together they crouched and crawled on the tiny path that led them to the exit. Various kinds of moss got stuck on Haru's brown hair, the metal railing seemed to creak every time they moved making a deafening sound that makes their ear unable to hear well. It was hot inside the small pathway due to the fact that there was such a tiny opening that could hardly gather enough air for three people.

Another blast of bomb creaked the whole building. This time it was bigger.

"Damn, they are so impatient." Yamamoto Smirked. He tightened his grasp upon Haru.

The tiny passage shook unbearably after the last bomb exploded, covering them with bruises on each arm. Though, the person who was taken the most wound was Yamamoto since he covered Kyoko and Haru on his arm when the building shook wildly.

"Yamamoto-kun daijobou?" Kyoko asked.

"Heki...heki... don't worry I've experienced the worst." He said with a smile on his face.

In contrast, Haru could see his gushes of blood sprouting on his clothes. She knew that it took more than a bruise while covering them with his bare arm. Her eyebrows formed a bit of crease; her memories of the murder have not yet faded. She could still remember the feeling of the servant's hand as he led outside the mansion, the taste of the bitter tears that she fabricated.

_The servant whose name I cannot recall, the one who had given me another chance to live._

He died being caught with the fire. Haru tried to save him but he only mentioned for her to run.

It was that fire that tinged her very soul.

"Nande..." Haru said looking at his arm.

"Hmm..."Yamamoto murmured.

"Nande...Why would you cover us with your bare arm when you knew that you would get hurt?" Haru asked her voice trembling seeking for an answer.

Yamamoto smirked and continued to help them towards the exit.

"You're a weird girl Haru." Yamamoto said.

Haru's eyes widen. _What does he want to say?_

"Would you need a reason for something so trivial?" he answered as they approached the tiny spark of light leading way out.

A small breeze of air combined with ashes welcomed them as they went out of the base. Kyoko covered her nose with a small pink handkerchief.

"We'll be suffocated if we stay here longer; we need to get out of the smoke."

Their eyes hurt. Plenty of ashes and fire were seen everywhere, they can't even tell whether they are outside of the building or not. The smoke was just too thick.

"Over there I could see someone standing." Kyoko shouted while being muffled by her handkerchief.

"I could see it too." Yamamoto shouted.

Haru looked at the place where Kyoko pointed. Truthfully, it was a person though one could not distinguish if it was either a male or a female due to the heavy smoke and the blurry eyes that it causes. But the figure was somehow vaguely familiar.

"Come." Yamamoto motioned them.

"No!" Haru shouted.

"Why?" Yamamoto questioned as he cough. The smoke is beginning to enter his system; he'll die if he wasn't removed from here sooner or later.

"I know him! His eyes... No we mustn't come any near him or he'll kill us." Haru exclaimed, shaking out of fear.

"Haru-chan? Is that you? Come outside its me." The figure said. His voice was childish yet cold.

"No! Stay Away from us!" Haru shouted breaking her hand upon Yamamoto. As she step aback

Due to this He lost sight of Haru. The smoke is just too heavy. They had no idea of where she stands. Kyoko was right next to Yamamoto so it was fine but Haru is completely nowhere on their view.

"Haru!" Yamamoto calls out.

"No stay away!"haru said to the silhouette.

Instead the figure motioned closer.

"No! I won't let you kill them anymore!" She was going crazy. She know, her mind was spinning she wouldn't care less if was either due to the smoke or the fear of meeting the person again.

All she knew is that she is going mad.

"Haru!" Yamamoto called out once again, this time it was louder.

Before she could realize it. The figure was already standing ten feet away from her.

Haru shook and cried. Due to her carelessness she got isolated from Yamamoto and Kyoko.

Haru Gulped.

"Run away! Yamamoto! Kyoko!" Haru shouted. They were nice enough to be kind to her and treat her well; she won't let this person kill such good people.

"You're shaking again Haru-chan." The figure smirked.

"Haru-chan, _cough _where are you?" Kyoko's voice said.

Haru could tell that Kyoko is inhaling too much smoke.

"Heh, so you made friends?" it mocked.

Haru was frozen on the ground. If she goes over where Yamamoto and Kyoko is, it would only mean that she is giving away their positions. But if she don't go over there they would only die looking for her.

_What should I do?_

The silhouette raised its arm revealing a human size axe on his right hand. Just as he was about to kill Haru

An Orange figure move swiftly and took Haru out of the way.

"Out of all things, why do I always have to save in near death situations?"

~o0o~

_What is this smell...It is strange...It feels like my head is floating in midair, and yet I feel comfortable...Am I dead?_

_I feel happy, I can see mama and papa again._

"So, how long do you plan on sleeping on Juudaime's arms?"

_Juudaime? Is that the name of this place? _

"Hey, Wake up!"

_Wake Up? I am dead right?_

"Hey, Dumpling head wake-up."

_Dumpling head?_

"Hey, I said wake-up!!!"

Haru's eyes popped open. The first thing she saw was a pair of golden orbs staring back at her, then a silver haired mammal screaming two feet away from her.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked her.

Haru stared at the golden orbs.

"Hey, Juudaime just asked you a question... answer it well, dumpling head." The mammal spoke again.

"Whose pet is that?" Haru asked pointing her finger at Gokudera.

Gokudera was dumbstruck. Of all the things that she wants to say, why does he have to be a pet?

"She must still be dizzy." Tsuna said to Gokudera as he walk towards the limo.

Leaving Gokudera with rotting pride alone with the ashes of Mukuro's base.

"Ha-ha... It seems fun." Yamamoto butted in.

"Leave me alone baseball baka!"

"Why not? Tsuna seems to have taken a peculiar attachment to Haru..." Yamamoto beamed.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. One thing that he hated about this certain rain guardian is that he always says the wrong things at the wrong time. There's no way will he accept the fact that his most respected Vongola boss is being tied up with a certain no name family that they just picked up.

Kyoko felt the same. She couldn't get a hold of her ugly side as she watched Tsuna stride while holding Haru in his arms.

~o0o~

Please wait for chapter three, sorry for the wrong grammars and for the light character descriptions. T__T

I'm not the greatest writer here, I admit. Thank you for those who had written their reviews... (.) I'll try my best to become amazing...

_Astig101 keep tuned... _


End file.
